The Rogue's Revenge/Allegiances
This is the allegiances for The Rogue's Revenge, a story written by Brams. It is part of the Fighting For Worth Series, and to read the story, click the link to the story above. c: TwigClan Leader: Mudstar - white tom with brown patches, and a black, twisted front right paw, formerly of LeafClan Apprentice, Flashpaw Deputy: Seedgorse - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, formerly of BranchClan Medicine Cats: Flowerfall - white she-cat with gray shapes like petals over her fur, formerly of LeafClan Honeyshine - golden-furred she-cat, formerly of BranchClan Gustwind - spike-furred white she-cat, formerly of LeafClan Warriors: Formerly of LeafClan: Swiftleap - black-and-white tom Sorrelburr - gray-and-brown tabby she-cat Whitepetal - white she-cat Apprentice, Streampaw Ashdust - gray tabby tom with black flecks, and blue eyes Pricklegorse - spike-furred brown tabby tom Sharpsun - large ginger tom Featherdrift - silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Hopefire - white she-cat with ginger-tipped fur ends Mistfur - blue-gray she-cat Mouseleaf - brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Shrewstep - dark brown tom with green eyes Apprentice, Perchpaw Shadefire - black she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Mottlepaw Windswift - sleek light brown she-cat with yellow eyes Mountainfoot - spike-furred brown tabby tom with white fur-tips Formerly of BranchClan: Grassdew - brown tabby tom with green eyes Hawktalon - big, dark brown tabby tom Shellfur - thick-furred, dappled gray tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Brindlepaw Shredshadow - scarred, light gray tom with patches of missing fur, and black ears Rainsweptpetal - dark brown tabby she-cat with light blue eyes Formerly of VineClan: Shardthorn - golden tom with pitch-black patches Fernfire - dark gray tabby she-cat Apprentice, Scatterpaw Squirrelheart - dark ginger she-cat Beechsand - pale ginger tom with very dark brown paws, tail-tip, ears, and chest Apprentice, Highpaw Hollyheart - black, spike-furred she-cat with leaf-green eyes Blackfang - night-black tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Streampaw - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan Flashpaw - bright ginger tom with a white-tipped tail, formerly of LeafClan Perchpaw - black tom with green eyes, formerly of LeafClan Brindlepaw - silver tabby she-cat, formerly of LeafClan Mottlepaw - thick-furred, black tom with white streaks, and icy blue eyes, formerly of LeafClan Scatterpaw - bright ginger tom with darker patches, formerly of VineClan Highpaw - very pale brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes, formerly of VineClan Queens: Fallowbreeze - light brown she-cat with green eyes, formerly of LeafClan, mother of Shrewstep's kits: Breezekit and Stepkit Bumblebriar - dark ginger she-cat with black stripes, formerly of BranchClan, mother of Grassdew's kits: Flintkit and Fleetkit Appleclaw - mottled brown she-cat with green eyes, formerly of VineClan, mother to Beechsand's kits: Heartkit, Hazelkit, and Icekit Kits: Formerly of LeafClan: Breezekit - brown tabby tom Stepkit - dark brown she-cat with white paws and legs Formerly of BranchClan: Flintkit - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Fleetkit - very pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Formerly of VineClan: Icekit - white tom with dark gray eyes Hazelkit - orange tabby she-cat with green eyes Heartkit - mottled brown she-cat Elders: Quickbreeze - old, scarred pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, formerly of LeafClan Bravetail - patch-furred dark brown tom, formerly of VineClan Vine's Rogues Leader: Claw - brown tabby tom Vine Warriors: Petal - gray she-cat with green eyes Aspen - gray-and-brown tom Brook - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Wish - small silver she-cat Raven - black tom with a white chest Lily - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Oak - reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Rogue Warriors: Oliver - brown tabby tom with amber eyes Cherry - white she-cat with green eyes Leaf - black-and-brown tabby tom Ellie - cream-furred she-cat Tern - tortoiseshell she-cat Crow - black tom with blue eyes Ripple - gray tom with darker, rippling stripes Snowy - thick-furred, white she-cat with pale gray legs Cats Outside the Clans Ashenheart - dusty gray she-cat, formerly of BranchClan Category:Allegiances for Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Allegiances Category:Allegiances for the Fighting For Worth Series Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Fighting For Worth Series